Colour Theory
by Nana Ean
Summary: The troubles started when I was kicked out of the clan. The DISASTER followed after that :- I fell for the blonde idiot. A/N: I totally liked the character of Hinata from Road to Ninja. So I wrote this. I suck at summaries...so please read inside to judge it properly. pairing are: R to N Hinata and Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DONOT own (T ^ T) Naruto.**

**Chapter 1: What?!**

_What the fuck?_

Dead eyes stared at me. The eyebrows above each of the bunched in the centre. Their mouths were a hard line of disappointment and disgust. As they have always been. I had first thought this to be a joke. It was my birthday tomorrow. How could they!? They were definitely serious.

_What the fucking fuck?_

Suddenly, they were no longer the familiar beings of my past. They were strangers. Cruel, cruel strangers...even my fath-. No. He was no longer that. Even _that_ man was one in the crowd of strangers that stared at me in the council room. But this should have been expected by me...how many times had I heard my clan members bitch about me behind my back. So what if I was different than the rest of the clan? That didn't mean anything! Or did it...?

_Double fuck._

It meant something didn't it? Was I abnormal? The answer seemed to hit home. It felt like a punch in the gut. And in this tense situation, while the council was waiting for my answer, I laughed.

It wasn't the good kind of laughter. It was a hysterical, mad, 'I've-finally-lost-it' kind of laughter. It died as suddenly as it had come. As if it was a being of its own.

"So what if I refuse?" my voice was grimmer than before. It amused me...the look on their faces. So they weren't expecting refusal. The bastards...so used to having 'yes-men' around them...Heh! As if I'd yield to their pressure. I'd rather scoop my eyes out than to be their servant!

"We'd have to seal off your byakugan." Calm, menacing voice. Daring me. If I were the person I was some hours ago, I would've yielded. But that Hinata Hyuga was dead.

I grunted. Yes. _Grunted!_ An Unhyuga-like sound.

"Do as you please. I can live without the byakugan." There were some gasps and murmuring. But Hiashi's gaze was one to be mentioned. The old man seemed ridiculous! With eyes almost bulging out in horror.

"Hinata, reconsider the offer. You'll get the comfort-"

"I don't need the clan's comfort or protection, Hiashi!" my veins were bulging. I could see that he was tensed... his heartbeat was erratic but only for a fraction of a second.

The council reacted heavily to my comment. Like they were a hive...lashing out as I'd provoked the queen. I imagined Hiashi, pregnant and bloated, laying hundreds of eggs...he he! _That _was some comic relief in these desperate times. Kami...I've been hanging out with Shino too much.  
I scanned the area with my byakugan...seeing hearts I wanted to burst open.

"How dare you..."

"Don't be disrespectful..."

"I wasn't expecting..."

They went on and on. I deactivated my byakugan and rolled my eyes. Poor byakugan. I will miss you.

I left the room in chaos. That bunch of bloody control freaks...I had things to prepare...

Some walking brought me to my compound. You see, Hyuga owns a huge estate in the edges of the town of Konoha. I mean it's HUGE. Goes completely against my sense of taste. And you may have noticed that I'm not like the ordinary Hyuga. Actually I doubt that I'm a Hyuga. So it's better if I stopped being one.

There was a silhouette at the hall. Ah! Hanabi.

"Where will you go?" the silhouette said. It was none of her concern. I don't have a proper relationship with my sister. I hate her. She hates me. That's why I found it hard to believe the tenderness in her voice. She was probably playing some mind games...trying to take me as her personal assistant in case the caged bird seal was placed in my forehead. I ignored it. But the question was a grave one. Where could I go?

Anywhere other than here! I gave an angry huff and walked past her. It wasn't her concern!

"I have a friend in town" That brought me to a halt. Was she suggesting something? "He can help you out..."

Maybe my little sister wasn't so useless after all. I thought about living in the heart of town. I was never used to the life there...but I could adjust, right?

"Who?"

"Konohamaru-kun."

Ah! That idiot. Sandaime's blood flowed in his veins, but that didn't stop him from being an idiot. He was a man with connections...I could use that to an advantage...but I wasn't gonna be meek about it.

"I can manage. I won't be depending on you. Moreover, I bet you can never coax your pet into the deal."

She was just a silhouette in the dark hallway, but I could imagine her flushed cheeks. It was partially from my sarcastic comment and partially from the word 'pet' embedded in it. Heh! My sister and her crush. It must've been a disaster when they met in the academy. A long forgotten longing tugged in my heart. I wish I could've attended the academy like any other normal girl. Kurenai could get on my nerves but she was a good sensei. My team was great...except the disadvantage of having that horny Inuzuka by my side. I swear that even Shino stares at my arse. But I wonder if I would've been different if I'd been given normal schooling than home-tutoring.

Blah!

Never.

I have a glitch in my brain.

What kind of shinobi was 'loud'?

A stupid one. Like me.

Unknown to our protagonist, somewhere in the heart of the town, a blonde boy with whisker marks gave a hard sneeze...

I'll probably die first in the battlefield...who cares about life anyway? This boring bland life...  
Can a shinobis' life ever be boring? Dangerous. Life-threatening...sometimes filthy...but boring? Never!  
Therefore I have a MAJOR glitch in my brain. My mother must've dropped me a LOT when I was a baby.

_Mother..._

I'll make sure to take some of her souvenirs with me...

My sister is just staring at me as I blabber mentally.

"Nee-san?"

Great! Now she thinks that I'm mentally unstable. She's not off the mark though...

"Fix me a place in town." I know that she'll do it. I'm her sister after all.

It was around ten when the procedure started. Some seals and shit. They wanted my blood too. But what really pissed me off was the kimono I was wearing. I'll make sure that I never wear that traditional piece of shit again.

The major part of the process was pain. After all was said and done, I couldn't feel my eyes. I panicked that I'd loose my eyesight. But the hazy input I got after I opened my eyes was satisfactory. I would be able to see by tomorrow. But my sight was taken again! They put a thick gauge of bandages. I was content with that. The light hurt my eyes. The sight of their faces also offended me. So it was better that I was blind for the moment. I was led away from the dojo by small hands, Hanabi, probably. Sweet sister. Recognising the value of a thing only when it is lost. Or was it pity and sympathy that had turned her into mush?! It better not be! I never needed anyone's pity. I'm not weak. Physically or mentally. It's just that my byakugan...che! I don't wanna think about that!

"Nee-san, we are in your room. Tell me what you want to pack for your journey tomorrow."

"Leave it for the branch members," what the hell is she planning? Being all soft and mushy on me?

There was silence on her part. What was she planning?

"Can't I help you on your last day as a Hyuga, nee-san?"

My eyebrows shot above the bandages.

"Ok." Only this time though. And I was gonna use this opportunity well. I couldn't stop my lips from splitting into a grin. She saw my expression but she didn't comment. Good. She'll be the beast of burden.

"Let's start with my clothes." So that way her torture started.

Even though I couldn't see her expressions, it was fun. She gave out sounds denoting displeasure...like huffs and grunts as she packed my things. Hehehehe...

I packed ultra-important things myself. Like my head-protector and mother's picture.

"You are to pack every one of my clothes." I commanded. I hated the traditional shit...but I'd make Hanabi pack them...for fun's sake.

"You need to pack the hidden things as well."

I may've been temporarily blind at the time but I could actually feel Hanabi's surprised stare.

"There's a secret compartment at the back of my cupboard. Press the third plank from the left." I felt satisfied as I heard the opening creak of the compartment door.

"I can't believe you have this sm-"

"Shut up. This is equivalent to gold in the Hyuga compound!" it was banned from our household... because according to the elders, it had 'potential of causing bodily harm'. But I know the truth. They were just too proud to admit that they got nose bleeds from reading it too much. Perverts!

I sat on the ground reaching for the treasure chest. At last my hands reached the smooth tips of my beloved book series.

Behold! The Icha Icha Series.

"There are six published books on the series and one on its way to publication. The author is a legendary Sennin! They are famous around Konoha as well as other elemental nations. In fact I heard most of its readers are ninjas. Each book is of a definite flavour and is good in its own way. But I would personally recommend-"

"Smut." Came the judgement. Grrrr. This young adolescent knew nothing of good literature.

"Whatever. Go on with your work. Carry them till the entrance." I left her to that and started preparing my weapon pack. I took out the scrolls needed.

There was some hesitancy there. She may be a Genin but she was still a small girl. Good luck with carrying that load on your fragile shoulders.

I hear dragging noises.

"Don't drag my precious cargo! Lift it up! Aren't you a Genin already?"

I swear that she's giving me an angry pout. But still she follows. Hmmmm. She was quite submissive tonight. Maybe she does have some kind of attachment with me...

We finally reach the entrance. She sets down the cargo with a great huff. I hand her the seals.

"Un-scroll them and lay them on the floor beside the cargo." I hear shuffles of her feet and then when I'm sure that she's done, I bend down and put my hand above one of the scrolls. Push a little chakra out into the seals and...

*POOf* the deed is done. The cargo is sealed. And now I have a very pissed Hanabi at my disposal.

"Neeee-saaannnn! Why didn't you-!"

I cut her off with a rude wave of my hand.

"Lead me to my room." I said tucking the seals inside my weapon pouch. She held my hand again. Was that a necessity?! Didn't she know that I could just follow her by the sound of her feet? We were shinobi after all. Or was it her compulsion?

*sigh*

This was so confusing.

I ordered Hanabi to set my alarm to midnight. Then after that it was just me and the darkness. I never fell asleep though. I spent most of the time thinking about my mother. Then finally the alarm went off.

Right. No thinking about the past.

Into a very uncertain future I go...

I un-wrapped my eyes. The doctor had advised to take the bandages out in the morning. But, according to my estimates the eyes were okay (thanks to the medicinal paste I had secretly invented). Sure enough they were alright.  
After 'fine-tuning' my pupils to the darkness of the candle light, I stepped out of my yukata. I put my standard work clothes. And stepped before the mirror in the dim light.

Hmmmmm.

Don't get me wrong! I like my dark blue Capri's. They were baggy and offered freedom of movement. But you know what? They were shin-length! And this was the land of 'fire'!

Father was always serious about 'body exposure'. But I was no longer a Hyuga. He was no longer my father. Therefore I felt no obligation in not making some necessary changes in my clothes to keep my body cool.  
After half an hour of ripping and tearing and sewing, I was ready.

Darkening stockings? Check!

Weapon pack? Check!

Jeans shorts? Check!

Fishnet blouse? Check!

Shin-high ninja boots? Check!

I look at my room for the last time. Then head out to the gardens.

This garden had always been my haven. An oasis in a desert of ignorant people. Now it could no longer shelter me. I took up the rusty watering can. Lily of the valley was the only ones blooming. They were supposed to bring happiness.

Heh!

It would do them good if I uproot them and throw them in a ditch.

But I'm not cruel like the Hyuga.

I tell a silent goodbye to the red tipped glowers.

These plants need constant care. After I am gone they will surely die.

After trapping the sweet fragrances of late blooming flower inside my lungs, I'm off.

I headed to the stretch of woods which separated the central from our district. The canopy loomed over me.

"Happy birthday, Hinata" I said. In the seclusion of the forest, while flying through the branches, I celebrated my sixteenth birthday. The tall trees were the only spectators.

**A/N:**

**Dear readers,**

**Here's another story! I really liked the character of 'Hinata' from 'Road To Ninja' and I couldn't stop playing with it! XP. Hope you like it. Please Read and DEFINATELY REVIEW! ^ 3 ^**

_**Ja ne!**_** Till next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Grand Central

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Everything belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, except for the plot and any I introduce.**

**ORANGE:  
Halfway between red and yellow, this colour has both ****the vitality of the red and the happiness of yellow. This****colour**** relieves feelings of self-pity, lack of self-worth and unwillingness to forgive. It also represents instinct, warmth and optimistic side of an individual. Overall it is an extrovert colour.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Grand Central.**

He shifted his feet uncomfortably. And wished from his heart that his hooded team mate wouldn't notice his rising hesitancy as they neared the Hyuga compound.

Unknown to him, Shino knew exactly what Kiba was thinking. During the past few months his team mate had given various visual clues about his interest in their female team mate. Of course, the peaked pheromone level of his team mate which his bugs had been noticing was itself a tell-tale clue. He wished his friend luck from his heart. It wouldn't work though. The female of their team showed no such signs around Kiba. As a good friend he should probably warn him...but...

The gate keepers were different today. He looked through his dark glasses at the white eyes before him. His bugs felt hostility from them. He was sure Akamaru had felt the same thing. When they were two yards from the gate, one guard asked:

"State the intentions for your visit."

Strange...how could they not remember their heiress' birthday?

"We are here to talk to Hyuga Hinata."

The guards looked at each other. Shino felt them pass wordless communication. One of them pulled out an envelope from his yukata.

"Hinata-sama told us to deliver this to you."

"What?! She isn't home?!"

"We are not answerable to that..."

Tuning out the useless banter the Aburame ripped out the envelope.

.

.

.

Aburames are not so into emotions. Their clan is a hive and the members are expected to follow the head. Emotions are useless in that kind of scenario. There were orders from every head to every clan: to disrupt the peace of another clan is a crime because it may lead to a civil war.

Aburame clan is a hive. But that didn't mean that they were any less human.

Shino felt the buzzing of his pets rise with his anger. His killing intent may've been rising but he didn't care. Nor did he care for a civil war at the moment. He wanted to kill the Hyuga head.

"Uhh...Shino?"

He looked up from the letter to face his team mate and realized what had just happened.

He had _almost lost_ logic.

He sighed.

"Kiba-kun, lets get out of here."

Kiba seeing the grave face of his team mate readily agreed.

The letter said:

_Dear Team Kurenai_

_I'm leaving for central. They've disowned me. I'm removing myself from the team as soon as I reach the central._

_Ja ne._

_From Hinata_

* * *

Black Pupils.

The most unusual thing I had seen on a Hyuga. And now two of them were in my eyes. The Hyuga have white pupils. The seal gave me the unusual: - black. Or….was it normal, in the sense of a normal shinobi? Hell. Even the Uchihas have black pupils. I was not complaining about my new eyes. I looked non-Hyuga.

Maybe this was for the best. I turned around the corner and set my eyes on the building before me.

I have come to the central many a times. The sights are amazing and people are different. But nothing is like the Hokage monument. Five huge faces looked over the whole of town. They were huge enough to be seen from our part of the town. But seeing them this close is amazing. Or not. The expressions in their faces look sterner from near. Why do all of them have a constipated look?

And before the huge faces was the headquarters.

Konoha is huge. And each district is like a town in itself. Each district has a shinobi operation office. These offices are responsible for handing out missions to ninjas, taking care of crime, trade and other official things. That makes the district self sufficient. But in the end the hokage controls them all from his seat from this very building that was looming before me:- the Hokage Tower, simply known as the Headquarters.

Hokage...I had met the previous one a number of times. But this one was my favorites.

She'd taken the position due to a crisis.

Some three years ago the Sandaime had a dangerous power play with his traitor of a student called Orochimaru. The game had cost him his life.

I remembered the day when he was assassinated right on top of the stadium.

With millions to watch his death.

It was the chunnin exams after all.

I may have been a child back then but whispers still reached my ears….

They said that the Sandaime had decided to find out if Orochimaru had skeletons in his closet. He had them obviously.

After killing the Sandaime, for better or for worse, Orochimaru disappeared.

That left the hokage seat vacant. Orochimaru had been named the heir by Sandaime some months ago.

Obviously a bad choice.

That's when Senju Tsunade stepped in.

She had miraculously reappeared after an absence of nearly thirty years. Now that was quite suspicious….

All I knew was that she was a strong woman. That made me like her the instant she became the hokage. And today I was to meet the wondrous woman.

.  
But all that didn't warm me. Here I was waiting for more than an hour in the reception coz my appointment was being held off again and again due to some 'highly important matters'. There I was, thinking that this appointment would waste my whole day when this happened.

_She_ suddenly exploded from one of the seats behind me. Her loud voice blared and I was forced to acknowledge her presence. So I turned back to see her.

She was shinobi. The standard weapon pouch was a tell-tale. But the unlikeliest one. Stealth was truly a part of our job. Then how in the fuck's name could one go unnoticed with orange shorts and jersey. That and the blonde hair. Such long blonde hair. And damn! I was jealous of their length.

She was badmouthing the hokage. Do you know what that means? Death sentence. And the woman seemed to have no fear for her life. And as if inviting Shinegami-sama himself, she stormed towards the Hokage's office. The receptionist seemed fine with the idea. But the same couldn't be said about her pink haired team mate.

Was this a manga? Then where in the fucks name would you find pink hair. Moreover it seemed genuine.

On with the story.

So, this slightly tanned girl with ridiculously long blonde hair was heading towards the Hokage's door. The pink haired one was trying to stop her and getting dragged towards the office in the process. And then… into the office they disappeared.

I waited. Nervous. I may not be involved in this but an angry Hokage was everybody's concern. Nobody wanted death at a Sennin's hand. So I along with twelve others waited nervously with beads of sweat rolling down our faces. There were some shouts and screams from the other side of the door.

So. The time was coming soon. The bomb could set off any time.

And surely it did.

*BOOOOOOOOOOM*

It really did sound like a bomb setting off.

The blonde came flying through the door, destroying it completely in the process.  
Ah! Here the start of an action movie.  
I ducked just in time to save myself from colliding with the blonde. Not altogether saved though.  
Our legs tangled.  
*Hah*  
what a start! Somehow I was in the movie now.

Inside was the flustered pink-head. The Hokage's assistant was equally flustered.  
I painfully detangled my legs. Heh! The blonde bitch! How naïve…

"I've said it before Naruto!" the wondrous woman known as hokage was coming towards the blonde like a typhoon, "No. means a NO!"

My anger on the blonde was replaced by pity. Poor blonde.

The hokage came to us. She seemed to acknowledge my presence. Did she know me? I had attended numerous events as the heiress….her face quirked in a strange way. She whispered my (former) clan name.

Yup. She knew me.

Now since all her attention was on me, that coward blonde scooted away. I gave '_the glare_' to the girl. I think it had its effect coz she winced. Good. I'll have my revenge if I meet her again. Which I will definitely coz I'll go searching for her. Hmmm…..

What an interesting start to my life in the Central.

The hokage had my full attention now as she loomed over me. I stood up rendering myself to her height. Er…I mean almost her height (she was more than a foot taller than me).

"Is the head here to escort you?"

"Negative, Hokage-sama."

"Any branch members?"

"Negative, Hokage-sama"

She stared at me with critical eye. I swear I am a confident woman, but at the moment I felt as nervous as an academy girl. How could I not? The woman before me was radiating with confidence, power and authority. And also, her breasts loomed over me. Threatening the size of mine. I'd never felt so intimidated by another woman before!

"Sleeping bird seal, huh? I always doubted Hiashi to be a fool. And now he proved it." She said, looking into my iris.

Her eyes were soft as she said this.

"Come in. we'll discuss this in privacy."

I did have something against that. I wasn't here to discuss my (former) clan. But I followed her anyway. Nobody says no to the Hokage. Except the blonde idiot.

She closed the door (how the fuck did it come back!) behind us.

"What was your crime?" she asked immediately.

"I had a defective byakugan, hokage-sama."

"How so?"

"A hazy vision. I cannot pinpoint the chakra nodes."

"Is it a birth defect? Or…"

"Birth defect, Hokage-sama."

"What is your name?"

"Hinata."

"As in the heiress?!"

"Ex-heiress, Hokage-sama. My little sister is now the heiress."

She turned that critical eye over me again.

"You seem rather happy to be disowned."

I had no answer for that. I was happy. But I also missed the Hyuga compound. But I'd rather die than to admit that to her.

"There was nothing left for me there." Except for the garden. The lily of the valley needed watering. I hope Hanabi has the decency to water them.

"That's good then. I hope you have no grudges," my face distorted in distaste at her words, "…so you hate them."

"They took my byakugan."

She looked at me for sometime. Gave me some darting glances. She sucked up air.

"You are to go solo from now onwards. I'll make arrangements for your living."

I gave the most humble look I could give.

"Arigatou, hokage-sama."

.

I came out of the office with, what I believe was the widest grin that had ever adorned my face. Well…..so much for Hanabi's concern. I didn't need that pathetic Sarutobi's help. I had the address of my new dwelling in my hand. And armed with it I set to my journey.

.

The red light district? Seriously? I felt rather uncomfortable thinking about living in the place.  
But I was Kunoichi.

_Suck it up!_

I scolded myself. And walked towards the four storied shabby building which was to be my home from now onwards.

Yup. Definitely heading to an uncertain future.

* * *

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hate Thy Neighbour

**A very big ' THANK YOU' to all these generous people! :**

**MYK-ON, sabilize, nhalltheway, , Aidivni, Creamcheese7, Blink182rlz Dibonium, La Belle Coeur, .Boss305, PunkB8, SkyUnih, UberDarkGuardian, epicmaster26, king81992, maureen007, tsukihime4869, willy008, JOHNXgambit, luzhikari, jhosereyes, grimcameko24, ****Twiya, Andigatron, big tank**

**To Kedo: No. This is definately not a yuri romance!**

**To JOHNXgambit (and others awaiting Half Eaten Heart): Half eaten Heart will be discontinued for a while :(**

**To SkyUnih: I'll have put the normal Naruto in the story. if you have suggestions then please p.m me. ;)**

**To sabilize: I guess you know the answer ;)**

* * *

**RED:**  
**Red has been shown to increase blood pressure. It stimulates adrenal glands. While it represents vitality, it also is associated with aggression. It is the colour of fire and blood, so in a sense it represents power and fertility. But it also represents hate and is often depicted as the colour of war.**

**Chapter 3: House no. 34**

House no. 34 on street 12 of block 09 of the west wing of the central district.

The red-light district.

If I were not a kunoichi, I'd walk away.

A shabby, four-storied building. I'd rate it five out of ten. The electricity lines were exposed. Strange posters and perverted advertisements decorated the outer wall of the building, which itself was a wooden structure. I had immediate dislike for the building. Whoever had made it was bad at his job. But I guess beggars can't be choosers.

And here I was talking to the landlord.  
I drifted on and off as he talked about his tenants. There were six residents in the building, including himself. After some time, I noticed that this man had no other job but to live off his tenants. That got me thinking that this man was just like a huge human spider. Exactly like a spider.

He took me to my rooms.

"Err...its dirty and small but ...it's manageable, right?" he said

'_Will you walk into my parlour?' said the spider to the fly  
'Tis the prettiest little parlour that ever you did spy...'_

The apartment looked like it had been uninhabited for centuries. Dust blanketed most of the things. A huge square of cleanliness on the floor near the kitchen wall showed where the refrigerator must've been before it was moved. No fridge? In the fire country? My mouth gave an upturned smile.

A lady screamed downstairs, then muttered some curses; an unusually loud neighbour.

The landlord apologized on her behalf.

"Here are your keys." He threw me a bunch which had a geisha keychain attached to it.  
Seriously? _Geisha?_

That was the last interaction I had with the greasy old man.

I took another look at the rooms.  
And wished that I had a water affinity to wash out the grime and dirt. Or at least a wind affinity to blow off the dirt.

*sigh*

Wishing wasn't gonna take me anywhere.

I set for vigorous labour.

The apartment, shack or whatever you call it, had three rooms. As soon as one enters through the main door, there is a lobby attached to a small hall. The shoe rack had been provided (thank Kami!) beforehand. Then the hall led you to the common room which was attached to the kitchen. The smallest kitchen I'd ever seen. The grime on the stove was ridiculously stubborn. And I was cleaning it (or at least trying to) at the moment. Beyond the common room was my (to be) bedroom. Beside it was the bathroom. Which totally didn't have a geyser. That lowered the numberings from five to four.

After cleaning the stubborn grease, I proceeded to clean my bedroom.

The door creaked.

Note to self: gotta buy some oil.

This room was medium sized, only a bit smaller than the common room. The only window in the room faced the hokage monument. Great...now every morning I'd be greeted by five grim faces. And also from this window I could see all the illegal hooking on the electricity lines.

Damn. I miss the view of my garden.

The room was bare (other than the dust covering it like a thin sheet). There was a huge gash on the wallpaper. I touched the torn part...smooth edges. It was definitely a kunai's work. But there was more. I tore more of the wallpaper...and some more...and some more...till the wall was completely free of the pale cream wallpaper.

**DIE DEMON!**

That's what greeted me. The paint must've been originally red, but time had worn it down to brown. This wasn't the only words though. There were many beneath it, done it different colours and different handwriting, signifying that they had been written at different points of time by different people. I eyed other walls of the room, dreading at what lay beneath the innocent wallpaper. If it was in this room...then it must also be on the other rooms...

And true to my deductions it was all over...

_**DIE DEMON.**_

_**Die! Die! Die!**_

_**Murderer! **_

_**Abomination! **_

_**Death!**_

_**Killer!**_

_**Die! **_

_**Useless!**_

**DEMON.**

The strange graffiti screamed at me.

These were mere words. But they were almost beings of their own. The words may not be meant for me. But I could feel the hatred in them.

I tried to convince myself that this was _not at all_ foreboding.

This place definitely had a horrifying history.

I tried my best to ignore them and move on with my work.

.  
Another thing popped up to my notice as I scrubbed the floor. Many floorboards had been replaced. And the few old ones that had remained had gashes or scratches on them. Kunai...sword...and glass, maybe...

What the hell had happened here!?

.  
My paranoid mood changed completely when I went down to throw garbage...

I'd drop a hundred ryos at the seven lucky gods' local shrine.

Because fortunately for me, and unfortunately for the blonde idiot, I was her new neighbour.

So here we are, down on the alley where they keep garbage bins, each with a bag of garbage in our hands. Staring at each other. It is night and the moon is shining.

"So you in the locality, huh?"I eyed her sleeping attire as I said this. Dirty green boxers and an orange tee a size too big for her. Definitely her boyfriend's.

Why orange, though? What's up with orange and her? My eyes hurt. I looked away to save my eyes.

"I live there." she pointed to the third floor of the nearby building. Aha! She was that noisy neighbour from downstairs.

_Neighbours. _

_I dead-panned. Kami-sama! Why?! _TT_ TT...

She was eyeing my sleepwear as I had been eying hers.  
White spaghetti straps till my midriffs and grey boxer. Definitely better.

After gazing that she...

Blushed!

She. Actually. Blushed!

And she wasn't actually gazing my attire. She was gazing my. Boobs!

Da fuck.

I have nothing against homos. But I have no intention of gaining one's attention.

That was definitely her brother's attire.

Suddenly I was aware of my revealing clothes. I wrapped my hands around my tummy. That seemed to have taken her out of her daze. And she gave the widest grin I'd ever seen.

But such a fake grin.

So fake that I wanted to beat her into a pulp then and there. So similar to those given to me by the elders.

"So, where d'ya live?"

"Above you."

"Neighbour-san! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Dattebayo!"

"Hinata." I awkwardly shook hands with her.

They were big for a girl.

.

.  
.

I narrowed my eyes...was I forgetting something?  
Wait...I forgot to repay her for falling on me!

* * *

**EXTRA**

**Naruto P.O.V**

I had finally...finally...FINALLY! Persuaded baa-chan to remove Sakura-chan from the seduction mission. Sakura-chan was cute and all...but not truly meant for those kinds of missions. Ino was more suitable. And from today even I'm in the team. As a replacement!

After all none can overcome this jutsu!

Dattebayo!

Now all I need is some practice...hmmm...how to seduce with a purpose other than making the enemy faint? It was tricky...

Maybe I should ask for Ino's help...

Arrggg! She'd never help me!

But I gotta try.

Now where the hell does the Yamanaka live...?

A little someone peeked out from the heap of empty ramen packs...  
mouse. It looked bored as me... Maybe it was time to clean the garbage.

I walked till the heap and started my work.

I wasn't aware of others inhabiting my heap of junk.

Coz when I lifted a chunk, I was met with at least twenty beady eyes.

Imagine my surprise!

Imagine my shock!

Imagine the HORROR!

Coz in the next few seconds there were almost three dozen mice running.

I did what was expected. I screamed.

I guess 'one man's trash is another mouse's treasure'.

* * *

**A/N: Another update! 700+ hits! In less than 24 hours! Thank you guys...TT ^TT**

**Please Review! Absolutely REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Two Blondes and a Brunette:I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Everything belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, except for the plot and any I introduce.**

* * *

**YELLOW:**

**Yellow is very happy, warm, stimulating, and expansive. It draws people out and makes people more talkative. Yellow encourages optimism and hope and helps to focus attention and stimulate intellect. It is also the colour which reflects light the most.**

**Chapter 4: Two Blondes and a Brunette: part I**

The feel of numb fingers was definitely a splash of cruel water...or rather like a big drop of lime in my already open wound. My body was failing. If weakening muscle control wasn't enough of a sign then my darkening vision surely was.

No no. It wasn't like in the movies.

First the vision blurred. But that was due to the tears. How come I was tearing up? Maybe it had something to do with my choking breath. And the uncomfortable hands choking my neck. Now the edges of my field vision was getting dim.

Aw fuck. Now I'm blind.

It's no use trying to breathe in. The muscles around my ribs are in paralysis.  
Heh. The herbs were really effective.

Why the hell I'm blabbering when I'm about to die?

Wait.

'About' to die...or dead already? Coz the suffocating ache in my lungs are absent.

And shit! I can see 'the end of tunnel' light.

* * *

**11:30, 24 hours, 33 minutes ago.**

One thing different about the missions from central was the food source. In our district, food pills are the standard source. We were ordered by the Shinobi Office itself. The central didn't have such rules. If you have money you use food pills. If you don't, then go the traditional ninja way.

And no one in our team was that financially stable.

So traditional way it is...

Hunting.

Uzumaki left for it. Yamanaka was preparing the tents. While I was combing the forest for edible herbs. It was winter and all I got was withering cilantro and some wild yellow flowers that are also found in Konoha. I've used them before. They taste like egg when cooked! That was all my luck could afford in the winters. If I had my byakugan then maybe...

That Uzumaki was really exceptional in hunting; when I came back she had three dead rabbits on the log. The poor animals gave me the 'dead' stare as I skinned them. I almost felt pity.

Almost.

I have a thing for animals but that thing never came up as I beheaded them, skinned them, dressed them and boned them. In fact I was glad they were dead, and about to fill my stomach. I must be running on instincts.

These didn't have much meat as the domestic ones. But three of them will do well. I cut the meat into justified strips. That and instant sauce cubes. Into the pot they go. Some water. The cubes turned into a nice reddish brown sauce. Hmmm...now some of that flower. Add salt to taste. I wonder if the flavour of the cilantro goes with that of the sauce...

Did I say that I was running on instinct? That was definitely the instinct of a chef.

I rolled up my kimono sleeves to...well ...our standard shinobi dress was replaced by kimono. Yamanaka-san had soft beige on her. I had navy blue and Uzumaki had (thank Kami) a brick red one. Kimono also meant that we couldn't wear our standard weapon pouches. That sucks coz we have to hide our kunai in all weird places. It also sucks that the Uzumaki is in my team coz she hasn't shut up since we started walking; saying something about her first ninja mission. Why am I doing this when I hate it so much?

Actually

.  
.

...the trouble arrived, disguised, in an envelope. I had the choice to avoid it. But it lured me with money. Twelve thousand ryos to be exact. And I, a solo shinobi with no family to financially rely on, gladly accepted it.

Inside the envelope was a summon to the Hokage Tower. All it said was that I was summoned for a twelve thousand ryo mission. My absence would automatically lead to my elimination from the team going for the mission.

I fussed little over the arrangement. By eight I was at the tower.

"You three are here for an A-rank mission. Secrecy may not be necessary, but I advise you to never discuss the details of the mission outside of this room", she signalled her assistant who set up some privacy seals, "now, let me tell you that Ino will be the team-leader. Naruto will be on the stealth department, and you are the taijutsu expert."

"The fire Daimyo's sword was stolen. We have to get it back. The primary suspect in Otokagure's Daimyo. Apparently, he has a great taste for women, so we are to exploit his weakness. Otokagure is a nearby city. It'll take you at least a day. Daimyo has requested immediate action, so you all will be leaving by ten this morning."  
So we were going to risk our lives to get back a stolen toy?

Yes. Definitely.

And we only had two info to rely upon:  
1) the knowledge that the palace will be heavily guarded, and  
2) the flooring plan of the palace.

The plan devised by the hokage was simple: Seduce. Confuse. And steal.

Geisha. We were supposed to be geisha.

I never understood them. I mean, who goes fluttering about around thick-necked rich men pouring sake and shit? Yes, someone with a financial problem. Maybe I'm being cruel. Or simply mean...after all they weren't the only ones with financial problems. It still bugs me though. I'm a feminist. So, some years ago, when Kurenai-sensei told me about the geisha training I had to take, I had narrowed my eyes.

'_But aren't you a feminist?!"_

"_Its standard kunoichi training."_

That's how she convinced me.

And _this _is when _that_ training comes to play...

Another thing that was different about the teams from the central was that the people were...

I looked at the two blondes resting in the circle of light cast by the fire. One was cooing at the ceremonial kimonos we were to be wearing tomorrow. And another was eying the boiling pot of stew with hungry puppy dog eyes.

Only one word fit – bizarre.  
Yea. I never thought that people from the central were so bizarre. The team wasn't exactly in sync. Technically the team was just right-

Yamanaka san as tracker. I'm the taijutsu specialist. And Uzumaki? I don't know how, but she is in for 'stealth'.

Pfftt-

Yea.

That eyesore who dons orange all the time and also has flaming yellow hair, is in for-

Stealth.

I doubt the Hokage's decisions. Even I am nothing but a useless additive on this team. I've just got my dancing to compensate. My tracking skills died with my byakugan.

*sigh*

My old tracking team.

I miss them. Now _that_ was a team in sync. Not this.  
I turned my eye towards my present team. Yamanaka was still cooing over the fabrics. As for Uzumaki...

"Oi! Uzumaki! No touching the stew!" she put down the spoon she'd armed herself with.

Maybe I could get used to this.

.

.

.

Later that night I saw Uzumaki reading a book.

"What's it about?"

"It teaches 'how to act like a geisha'." She answered casually. Flipping a page.

Wait! Didn't she have standard training! o_O

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the boring chapter! FYI, the yellow flowers mentioned really exist. And the really taste like egg when cooked! Read and Review!**


	5. Two Blondes and a Brunette: part II

**A/N: Gear up guys! looonng Chapter coming up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Everything belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, except for the plot and any I introduce.**

**Chapter 5: Two Blondes and Brunette: part II**

**WHITE:  
white often represents purity. But that isn't always true. It also represents cleanliness, neutrality and happiness. A house surrounded by a white picket fence often gives the vibe of a 'happy home'. On the other hand, white also represents confusion, frustration and shock.**

**12:03am...**

The feel of numb fingers was definitely a splash of cruel water...or rather like a big drop of lime in my already open wound. My body was failing. If weakening muscle control wasn't enough of a sign then my darkening vision surely was.

No no. It wasn't like in the movies.

First the vision blurred. But that was due to the tears. How come I was tearing up? Maybe it had something to do with my choking breath. And the uncomfortable hands choking my neck. Now the edges of my field vision was getting dim.

Aw fuck. Now I'm blind.

It's no use trying to breathe in. The muscles around my ribs are in paralysis.  
_Heh._ The herbs were really effective.

Why the hell I'm blabbering when I'm about to die?

Wait.

'About' to die...or dead already? Coz the suffocating ache in my lungs are absent.

And shit! I can see 'the end of tunnel' light.

* * *

**9:45, 2 hours 18 minutes ago.**

**Third person p.o.v.**

"It's getting late." A thick voice boomed. The owner's eyes slid to the decorative screen which should have slid open exactly fifteen minutes ago. The owner's hands were tapping impatiently on the tatami mat. He was a fat Daimyo, sprawled across the floor on a comfortable cushion. On the very edge of his patience. The three Geisha who had arrived early today had taken the whole day for rest. They were supposed to be performing right now...

"Forgive them, Daimyo-sama," said the flustered assistant, "But the Dancer seem a little sick when I last visited her."

_A little sick?_ That was a shitty lie! He had found the head geisha retching on the corner of the gardens some hours ago. Her normally pale complexion seemed deathly at the time. He had expressed his concern. He also suggested shifting the performance to the next night. But the lady had been adamant. _'We shouldn't keep the lord waiting'_, she had said. She had bowed her delicate body to show appreciation to his concern.

He rubbed his cheeks with his index finger. His cheeks were a _bit_ too _warm_ for his liking...

'_Don't worry! I'll definitely be alright by the night!'_ she had added cheerfully. He knew that, at that time, the 'Geisha mask' had slipped from the lady; she'd been herself when she said those words to him. Saying this she'd excused herself to the room she shared with her Maikos.

_Her blonde Maikos..._

Beautiful like any other Maiko...but what was wrong with the god forsaken blonde hair? The Daimyo would definitely _not_ want to see blonde Shimadas*...

The panels clicked as the screen slid open.

The assistant felt a bit disappointed. Yes. He was eager to see the performance. But her naked face was much more amusing than the painted one she was wearing at the moment.

She floated to the middle tatami. Her Maikos sat her either side facing the Daimyo. And thankfully they had dark-haired Shimada wigs on their head. The assistant thought it was a good decision.

"Daimyo-sama." The Geisha brought the Lord's attention to her.

The Daimyo beamed a lecherous smile at her.

The assistant felt a pang of unease...a totally uncalled pang of unease. _He had to stay away from her!  
_After all...Geisha were the worst heart breakers...

But the Geisha gave no notice to the Lord's smile. And gave a gentle smile in the assistant's direction. Or was it aimed at someone behind him...No. the dividing panels were behind him. And surely she wasn't smiling at the panels...

The assistant suffered unwanted heart palpitations.

Well. Damn his heart!

He returned the smile.

The exchange wasn't left unnoticed. The guard beside him jabbed his ribs.

"Flirting with Geisha, eh Takeo?"His friend whispered, using the rising sounds of the Ryuteki* as a cover.

It was no use denying...his red face worked well as an answer.

"Shut up, Sora!" he hissed.

"What may we call you?" asked the Daimyo, who seemed eager to get acquainted with the Geisha. Even he hadn't asked her name.

"They call me 'Yukiko', after the snow." saying this, she sat down. A black sandogasa* sat on her head; that was the beginning position of the dance*. The dance started with the first beats of the hip drum.

He was glad that he hadn't sneaked in the rehearsals. For if he had, he wouldn't be _this_ awed at her movements right now. He liked the feeling...

Her movements were long, gentle and had a continuous flow. Her Hikizuri* was black, with red spider lily* prints. Its long sleeves only enhanced her movements. Her feet glided from position to position. She seemed to float. At least to him. And at some moments, during her hand movements, her sleeve would hike revealing her smooth, white skin.

Yes. He definitely preferred her natural skin over her painted one.

The Ryuteki stopped and its player started a sombre song.

_She talked about a young travelling girl searching for her lost lover._

The dancer's movements were slow, searching.

_Then she came forth to a wisteria forest._

Yukiko sat on the ground. And with her movements showed her awe at the forest.

_She sat for a moment. And recalled her memories of the lover._

Then with one fluid movement she was up. Her movements grew faster. A bit happier. Her long sleeve followed the trail of her movements.

_She compared her love to the wisteria._

But before she could start her next movement...

"Takeo! Sora!" someone hissed from the other side of the panel beside which they were standing. That gruff voice was definitely Yamada's.

"What is it?" he asked a little irritated.

"The bells were jingling on the west wing. Scout the area for any security threats." Saying this security head vanished into the hallway.

He was an assistant, dammit! Not a guard! Sighing to his fate, he went for duty.

* * *

**10: 30, 1 hour 33minutes ago...**

Nothing. It was probably a mouse that had stepped on the tripwire. But that little mouse spoiled his whole mood. Coz when he returned to the guest room, the performance was already over. And the Daimyo had already resigned to his room. Fate. Cruel fate.

He entered his room on the west wing beside the Daimyo's personal room. It wasn't time to set the futon yet. Setting the radio collar, he checked for response. And Yamada's gruff voice came as a reply.

"Is everything fine?" the security head asked. Takeo checked around. No movement. No sound. There were some ruffling noises. But that was definitely the Daimyo on the adjacent room. He always tossed around in his sleep...

"Yes, everything is fine."

They'd been on high alert since a week ago...since their Daimyo stole the Fire Daimyo's sword. And now Konoha ninjas were probably on their way to slice their Daimyo's head.

*sigh*

Why kill each other over a weapon? Were all Daimyos this stupid?

* * *

**11:30, 33 minutes ago...**

Nothing happened for a long time but when it was eleven thirty sharp, he heard the Daimyo wake up. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the Daimyo's door. Someone entered the Daimyo's room!

"You called, Daimyo-sama?" the familiar voice cut in before he could barge through the wall. Another kind of dread filled him.

"Yukiko-san! You performed well. Here's your pay." The unmistakable sound of a bag of money hitting the floor followed.

"But you already paid for-"

"That's not what I'm paying you for.."

There were some shuffling noises. He felt like punching to Daimyo's face.

"D-Daimyo-sama! We are performing artisans! Not 'Geisha girls*'! Dai-!" her voice was cut all of a sudden.

This was it! He was barging through! He couldn't take it any longer! He swiftly went before the Daimyo's door and opened it with closed eyes.

"Took you long enough." said a calm voice.

Yes. It was Yuki-chan. But she was in a different attire. She had a weapon pouch wrapped on her thigh. And dangling from her neck was the Konoha Hitai-ate...

"Kono-!"

Takeo didn't get the chance to say the full word. A sebon needle laced with a sleep-inducing drug interrupted him.

* * *

**Hinata p.o.v...**

Damn! I barely missed his jugular vein. Better beware next time. Taking out the sebon, I healed the puncture mark.

Now. The sword. It was supposed to be in here somewhere...!

"Miu-chan. Come in. Miu!" I tapped on my radio collar furiously. Hope she hasn't set the alarm like last time. If that idiot hadn't stepped on that wire, we wouldn't have to do this.

" is Miu. Report."

"Did you find anything in the dungeons?"

There was silence on her part.

"Miu?" no answer, "Oi, Uzumaki!"

"I've found vital information. Find the sword and leave without me..." there were some sharp sounds from her side. She probably cut the radio.

"Uzumaki?"

No answer. She definitely cut the connection.

"Did you hear that, Keiko-chan?"

There was a sigh from Yamanaka.

"Naruto's always like that."

"How's the situation at the exit?"

"No threats. No movements. All clear."

"Then I'm going to the dungeons after finding the sword. We can't leave that idiot there."

"Right! I'll alert you on any suspicious moves from the guards."

"Roger!"

I turned towards the knocked-out Daimyo.

He really liked the sword, huh? Now where the hell do I keep my favourite things? The 'icha icha' volumes stay in the cupboard...but the Daimyo's room didn't seem to have any. My diary of pressed flowers stays beneath my pillow...

I moved the heavy body aside. And turned over the futon.

I smile threatened to split my face into two...

My my...the Daimyo is _really_ fond of the sword...

* * *

**11:58, 5 minutes ago...**

I'm losing my head over that idiot's safely! What the hell did she find here? All I see is the murk and darkness. Murk and darkness and...

A presence!

Kami! It's too late! I feel the cold blade touch my neck. I never wished for my byakugan so much till now. Damn the white-eyed freaks!

"who are you?"

I knew that voice. I almost smirked! I decided to play it cool.

"Yamada-san! Its a pity that you forgot about me..."

"Konoha ninja...should definitely ...not be underestimated!"

He started sliding the sword, ready to cut my neck. The blade sliced the leather strap of the radio collar. I couldn't let it cut any further!

_Substitution!_

I'm two yards away from that man.

I think.

The darkness is confusing.

I touch my neck. Yes. It is bleeding.

"Yamada-san. Wont you call your comrades?" I took out my bundle of vials of herb-poisons. The bi-pyramidal vial.

"I don't need them to finish you."

"Confident, are we?" I poured the dirty-brown liquid over my kunai.

This could be taken as dirty fighting...but I didn't have the advantage of a byakugan, so...

"Don't underestimate me!"He said. A blade whooshed past me. Missing me by inches. I'm not so sure coz of the darkness, but I think I got an unexpected hair-cut just now...

The glint of his blade is enough for me. I swing towards the said direction. I duck as he slices the air to get me. It may be for a split-second, but it's an opening!

I plunge the kunai with both my hands towards him.

But the bastard dodges with a speed that doesn't suit his bulky body.

I swept my foot around hoping to knock him out. And I did!

Without stopping for a second, I plunged my kunai towards him.

But my kunai never reached him.

Coz the next second there's a metallic clank and then my hands were empty.

I heard the clank of steel on stone as my kunai hit the ground somewhere in the darkness.

"You are a Hyuga, aren't you?" the deep voice rumbled off the walls.

Yes. No.

"That's none of your concern!" I reach for another kunai in my pouch...damn. I _had_ to find that poisoned kunai...that poison was my hard work, dammit!

I crouch around, searching the floor wildly in the dark.

Then his presence comes near again! I aim at knee-level and strike.

_Juken!_

The small chakra flare lights up the darkness. My eyes widen at the scene in front of me.

My poisoned kunai. In his hands. He was ready to strike.

I dodged.

My shift is not enough. The kunai wedge through the skin on my shoulder. That's enough. I know that's enough to kill me.

I land on my butt as the pain hits my head. I take out a sebon. I search my bundle of vials for the anti-dote.

It was supposed to be here! It was supposed to be here! That cubic vial! That-!

Rough arms grab my arm. Yanking me up from the ground. The cut on my shoulder tears a little further. I fight back a whimper.

"you are surely foolish. Did you think that I wouldn't recognise that dance form?! That dance form used only at the Hyuga ceremonies! You bitch. You-aaaarrrrgggh!"

Eat my sebon, motherfucker!

I land on my butt again. And again the yanking procedure follows. Now I could surely feel the effects of me poison...

The man backed me up against the wall and wrapped his thick fingers around my neck. Such an unconventional way of killing. Did he know that I was poisoned?

"That herb you used is a native plant." He said, as if he had been reading my mind, "You thought I wouldn't recognise its smell?"

I punched his jaw. Or rather tried to. For it landed softly on his shoulder instead...

**12:03. Present time.**

I tried to reach for another sebon. But my fingers were numbing. The feel of numb fingers was definitely a splash of cruel water...or rather like a big drop of lime in my already open wound. My body was failing. If weakening muscle control wasn't enough of a sign then my darkening vision surely was.

No no. It wasn't like in the movies.

First the vision blurred. But that was due to the tears. How come I was tearing up? Maybe it had something to do with my choking breath. And the uncomfortable hands choking my neck. Now the edges of my field vision was getting dim.

Aw fuck. Now I'm blind.

It's no use trying to breathe in. The muscles around my ribs are in paralysis.  
_Heh._ The herbs were really effective.

Why the hell I'm blabbering when I'm about to die?

Wait.

'About' to die...or dead already? Coz the suffocating ache in my lungs are absent.

And shit! I can see 'the end of tunnel' light.

.

.  
.

Or is it?

Is that 'light supposed to be blue?

In that drowsy state I heard an unfamiliar voice shout:

"RASENGAN!"

.

.  
.

Or have I heard it before...?

* * *

**Keys*******

**Shimadas** hairstyle worn by the geisha and maiko. In modern times, the time consuming hairstyle has been replaced by ready-made wigs which Naruto and Ino wear in this chapter.  
**Ryuteki**a type of bamboo flute. If you want to hear it, then visit wiki!  
**Sandogasa**a type of travelling hat. I've used a black one here as it is used in the dance 'Fuji musume'.  
**Hikizuri**a trailing kimono.  
**Red spider lily**the flower which represents parting.  
**Dance performed in this chapter**it is not Mai dance or Kabuki. It's the one usually mentioned in various fanfics. Although, I've taken some elements from the story-line of 'Fuji Musume'.  
**Geisha girls**Prostitutes are often referred as geisha girls.

**A/N: I know its been a long time since I last updated...but here I am again. hope you will forgive my absence! Read and Review.**

**.**

.

Definitely REVIEW!


End file.
